Technology Sucks
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. After the tower is broken into, Jinx demands that Gizmo improve the security. Gizmo pulls out the stops and goes all out, making an unbeatable system. Unfortunately the system has a few ideas on how the team should work. Multiple pairing
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Depression setting in. Why nobody review my stories? Do they suck? C'mon, tell me flat out. I can take it. Anyway…here's another Reverse World story. Nothing important, just something that came to me. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Technology Sucks"**

**Chapter One**

**HIVE Tower: Roof Top**

It was a quiet day. Sun in sky…birds chirping…a pleasant breeze passing by. It was the sort of day that made you glad to be alive…unless you're like me and prefer cloudy days because the sun is bad. The sun burns. It makes the skin all red and peely. Evil, evil, EVIL ball of burning gas… Where was I? Oh yeah. The serene day was, however, broken, when the roof door burst open and Wonder Girl flew out, having been punched by Blackfire. Sliding over the side, she flew back up, her fists clenched.

Wonder Girl: I won't leave without my lasso!

During a previous scuffle, Wonder Girl was defeated and the HIVE took her lasso into the evidence room. Upon escaping from prison, she immediately sought it out. Her black hair, usually held in a ponytail, was a mess as a result of the fight she had gotten in when Mammoth discovered her intrusion. It just went downhill for her from there. The HIVE ran out onto the roof.

Jinx: You're leaving without it, and returning right back to your cell!

Wonder Girl: It would take a sorceress of much greater power then YOU to defeat an Amazon!

In a display of her usual hot headed attitude, Wonder Girl flew toward Jinx, seeking to put her fist through the young witch's stomach. Instead, she slammed into a force field set up by Gizmo. It immediately incased her like a bubble. Pounding on it, she quickly realized that her blows were pointless. It didn't so much as shimmer under her attacks. With a shout of aggravation, Wonder Girl plopped down in a huff, drumming her fingers on her leg impatiently.

Wonder Girl: Well, take me back to jail already. …stupid men…stupid women who put up with men…stupid technology…

Jinx: Red, call the police, tell them we have another package for them. …and somebody start fixing the damn doors.

Sighing in annoyance, Jinx headed back inside. She stopped and turned back around.

Jinx: Meeting in the main room, ten minutes.

The others groaned. Not again…

::CUE THEME::

**Hive Tower: Main Room**

Jinx paced back and forth in front of her teammates, shaking her head. The HIVE hung their heads like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Jinx paused, looking ready to speak, but shook her head again and started to pace once more. Finally Sonic looked at his watch.

Sonic: Uh…Jinx? Hate to push this forward on you like this, but…can we move it along? We've been here like…fifteen minutes waiting for you to talk.

Jinx: …can somebody explain to me how Wonder Girl broke into the tower, managed to sneak around the halls, and find the evidence room?

Krystal: Well, she came in through the garage that leads to mainland so we can drive the H-car around. Then she…

Jinx: I know HOW she did it! I want to know HOW she was ABLE to do it without setting off all the alarms and stuff!

Red X sighed. Jinx wasn't going to like this…

Red X: Using her bracelets, she was able to properly deflect the trip beams back at each other, avoiding tripping the alarms.

Jinx groaned and rubbed her temples. Was she the ONLY one who saw the problem with that? They all seemed pretty nonchalant about it. Then again, being attacked was rather common place for a superhero. Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: This is unacceptable. This is our home…our sanctuary…

Sonic: Our "Saniturium"!

Jinx: …what?

Sonic: Metalliac reference.

Mammoth: "For whom the bell tolls"?

Sonic: "Enter Sandman".

Gizmo: ENOUGH ALREADY!

Silence.

Mammoth: …I don't remember that song.

Sonic: Yeah, you made that up.

Blackfire: Are you sure the name of the song was "Sanitiurium"?

Sonic: I think so…

Jinx: Would you guys be serious for five seconds?!

More silence. Jinx let out her breath and ran her hand through her hair. Sometimes it felt like she was a babysitter rather then a team leader. Oh well. Sighing, Jinx pointed at Gizmo.

Jinx: Gizmo, I've had enough of this crap. I want you to build me the biggest, most secure security system ever designed.

Gizmo: Uh…

Jinx: I'm talking futuristic, talking house sort of thing.

Mammoth: But doesn't that always wind up going wrong?

Gizmo: Shut up, Mammoth. Smart people talking now.

Groaning, Mammoth hung his head. Krystal patted him on the back.

Krystal: There, there. At least you still have your personality.

Mammoth: What about my looks?

Red X: …like she said. You still have your personality.

Mammoth: What is this, Pick on Mammoth day?

Blackfire pulled out her cell phone and started pressing buttons.

Blackfire: …no…no, that's next Wednesday.

Red X: …hmm…but it IS Cherry Pie Saturday.

Gizmo huffed and crossed his arms.

Gizmo: I hate cherry pie…

Red X: So wait until Apple Pie Monday next month.

That sounded good. Apple pie was gooooooood. Drooling at the thought of pie, Gizmo was surprised when Jinx smacked the back of his head.

Jinx: Gizmo! Make with the security improvements NOW!

Gizmo: Fine! Fine! God!

Grumbling, Gizmo got off his butt and went to work. Sonic raised his hand.

Sonic: So…can we all go now?

Jinx: Yeah, I guess.

Gizmo: Oh, that's bull crap! I got to slave away while they relax!?

Jinx: You built the shoddy system! Now you improve it!

Jinx pointed at the others, her right eye twitching spastically. They gulped, afraid that Jinx was going to do something…unpleasant with her magic.

Jinx: You all! Have fun! GO!

Other: Yes Ma'am!

Everyone ran off to find something to do. Jinx took a deep breath and let it out. Stress was building in her lately. Maybe she had been pushing herself too hard. Those dreams she had been having lately weren't helping. Scowling, Jinx shook her head, not wanting to think about them. There wasn't much to think about really. All she remembered about them was the sensation of flying at fast speeds around the world, then waking up feeling sick and horrified. Obviously something happened in between her flight, but whatever it was, she couldn't recall. No matter. She needed to do something…something relaxing. Snapping her fingers, she walked over to a drawer near the kitchen and pulled out a deck of cards. Jinx had read somewhere that constructing a house of cards was very relaxing. It took time, patience, and a slow, steady hand to accomplish. Opening the pack, she took the cards out, sat on the floor and began to balance the…oops. It fell. She tried again. Damn, it fell. One more time. Son of a bitch, it fell!

**Training Room**

Red X started at the object in her hands before looking back up at the smirking alien.

Red X: And this is a traditional form of fun on your planet?

Blackfire twirled the staff that she held around in a fancy fashion. It was an impressive sight, watching her move it around her body without whacking herself once.

Blackfire: Like your baseball or football.

Red X: Which one?  
Blackfire: Huh?

Red X: Which football?

Raising her eyebrow, Blackfire scratched her head with her free hand, leaning on the staff.

Blackfire: Uh…professional?

Red X: In Europe "football" is the name of the sport we call "soccer" in America.

Blackfire: …oh…why?

Red X: I don't know. The same reason America won't convert to the Metric system, I guess. It's not important.

Blackfire: If you say so. Anyway…

Blackfire gestured around them. A circle had been drawn around them with chalk.

Blackfire: The rules of the game are simple. We battle each other with our staffs until one of several things happen. A. Someone falls down. B. Somebody is pushed out of the circle. C. Someone gives up. Understand?

Red X: Of course…but I have one question. Aren't I at a severe disadvantage, given that I lack your muscle power?

Smirking, Blackfire shook her head.

Blackfire: Nah, nah. My strength isn't always on. I turn it on and off like a switch with my emotions. I can be as strong as a normal human or strong enough to bend steel.

Red X: Then I accept your challenge!

Red X leapt forward, striking her staff against Blackfire's as she raised it to defend herself.

Blackfire: Aggressive start, but not well thought out.

Blackfire tried to sweep her legs out from under her, but Red X saw it coming and leapt, swinging her staff again. Smiling now, Blackfire managed to block the strike just barely and the fight continued.

Blackfire: Fantastic! You're really good at this.

Red X: Thanks. I've trained a little with a bo-staff.

Blackfire: A little, huh? Well, let me show you a few tricks.

Blackfire moved suddenly, jamming her staff downward and sweeping Red X off her feet. Red X caught herself with her hand and shoving herself back up. Smirking, Blackfire waved her finger.

Blackfire: Rule number two, Red.

Looking down, Red X realized she had stepped out of the circle. She looked back up.

Red X: …best two out of three?

Blackfire: I could do this all day. Why not?

And they started again.

**Hallway**

Krystal giggled to herself as she set the camera on her light-created tripod. She turned it on and cleared her throat.

Krystal: Hi, I'm Krystal and I'm here to show you one of the most horrible, most mind numbing sights in the existence of time and space. For countless years, people have spotted it. Some call it a yeti. Others, Big Foot. Yet none have ever found documented proof of its existence…until now. Oh yes, I, Krystal no last name given, have the proof to make even the most skeptical person say, "Hmm. Yep, that's a something alright." Ladies and gentlemen…children of all ages…I give you…

Krystal slammed her palm on the button, opening the door behind her and stepped out of the way. The camera was given a clear view of, as promised, a horrible sight. Mammoth, shaving…his arms…and his chest…

Krystal: …BIG FOOT!

Mammoth: KRYSTAL, WHAT THE HELL!?

Krystal: Uh oh! I think we've been spotted!

Grabbing the camera, Krystal took off running, giggling all the while. Jinx said to have fun…this was how Krystal had fun. It was all harmless, really. Krystal had no intention of KEEPING such vile footage. All she really wanted to do was play tag…but as a teenager, Krystal was a little too old for such a game. So, in order to play, she needed to make up her own rules. In this game, she lost if Mammoth grabbed her and stole the camera. If she could successfully hide from him until the alarm went off or the day ended, she would win.

Mammoth: Get back here, Krystal!

Krystal: Klepto verata necto!

It was a typical response, one she used often. She heard it in a movie once though the guy seemed to have trouble with that last word ("Army of Darkness" and if you didn't know that, then shame on you. It's a cult classic). To her, it basically was the same as saying, "go screw a camel", but much nicer. …well, actually any animal would suffice, not just a camel. Krystal could hear Mammoth's heavy footsteps behind her and she grinned wider.

Krystal: Can't catch me!

In a flash of light, Krystal was gone. Mammoth swore and hung his head. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Krystal standing there.

Krystal: Lose something?

He tried to grab her but she disappeared again.

Krystal: Can't catch me!

Stomping his foot in annoyance, Mammoth growled.

Mammoth: C'mon, Krystal! Don't play this stupid game!

Krystal: Aw, c'mon.

Once again, she was behind him. He spun around quickly and tried to grab her.

Krystal: I just want to…can't catch me! …have a little fun like Jinx said.

As usual, upon her cry of "can't catch me" she teleported away. However, after all this time, even with his usually dull learning curve, Mammoth had figured something out about her. Shrugging he walked away. Krystal stared in disbelief. Shaking it off, she decided to try something else. She quickly set the camera back up.

Krystal: An emergency has arisen! The world's pants supply is critically low! Fortunately, a brave soul has decided to donate.

She ran up behind Mammoth and yanked his pants down, revealing his stripped boxers. Shaking it off, Mammoth pulled his pants up and continued back to the bathroom to finish shaving. Krystal's jaw dropped. She grabbed the camera and ran back over.

Krystal: Hey! Hey, you can't just ignore me! I'm humiliating you on a grand scale! Pay attention to me!

Still, Mammoth ignored her. Her lip trembled and she stamped her feet like a two year old.

Krystal: Pay attention! I needs attention! G…getting…weaker…

Slowly, Krystal slumped into a fetal position, whimpering. Mammoth wasn't sure what to make of it. Did she really NEED attention? It would explain a lot of her behavior.

Krystal: J…just…s…say…

No…no, he wasn't going to fall for it. He kept going. Krystal sprang back up, glowing.

Krystal: Fine! Fine then!

She threw the camera at him.

Krystal: Take it! I don't care! I'll go play with somebody else! And I'll have loads and loads of fun and you will just die a little inside!

Krystal stomped off in a huff. She was so pissed. All she wanted to do was play a game and he went and ignored her like that. Even her "I need attention or I die" routine didn't help. Sighing, she trudged through the hall. Who should she bother…er…uh…play with now? Ah, the eternal struggle.

**Sonic's Room**

Sonic sighed. If anyone knew about this… Well, they'd probably laugh him out of the tower. It wasn't his fault, mind you. When you're like Sonic, you need to do that sort of thing. And it was perfectly healthy, you know.

Tape Recording: Now, bend your foot behind your head…until the back of your heel touches the back of your head.

What? It's yoga. He has to stay limber to be as agile as he is. …what did you THINK I meant? Suddenly SOMETHING went CRACK. Sonic's eyes widened for a moment before he sighed and turned on his CD player. He was going to need to absorb a lot of sound waves to heal what he had just done.

Sonic: Third time this month…dear GOD, am I getting old already?

No, that can't be! Milk…he just needs to drink more milk. Calcium and what not…yeah…that's it.

**Main Room**

Jinx bit her lip. It was beautiful. After hours of work, she had finally…FINALLY constructed the most perfect house of cards EVER! Well, she was assuming, since she had never seen one before, but it was still a really nice house of cards. Now all she needed to do was take a picture. Yes…a picture to capture the memory of this achievement. Slowly, as if in a slow motion…hence the word "slowly", Jinx raised the camera that she was, conveniently enough, carrying at the time to her eye. She had just about taken the picture when Krystal ran in, jumped up, and landed on the couch. The wind from her impact hit the house of cards and down it went. Jinx's jaw dropped as Krystal started to pick up the cards.

Krystal: Wow, you're slow. You're the worst 52 pick up player I've ever seen.

Jinx's eye began to twitch. Krystal tilted her head slightly.

Krystal: Hey, are you okay? Your eye is going all twitchy again.

Jinx: Get…out…

Staring at her for a moment, Krystal suddenly burst out laughing.

Krystal: That's the best impression of the house from "The Amityville Horror" I've ever heard! Do it again!

Jinx: GET OUT!

Krystal: That's amazing!

Jinx: Krystal, I'm serious! Get out! I had worked HOURS on that house of cards and you ruined it before I could get a picture!

Krystal: Oh…I'm sorry. I'll fix it.

Krystal held out her hands and rays of light grabbed all the cards. In seconds, a house even better then Jinx's was constructed. Staring in astonishment, Jinx was speechless as Krystal dusted off her hands.

Krystal: Sorry if it isn't exactly like yours. I didn't get a good look. Okay, you can take the picture now.

Her eye twitching faster now, Jinx glared at Krystal. What had taken Jinx hours had taken Krystal seconds. Granted, she could probably have cast a spell to do something similar, but right now she wasn't thinking of that. All she was thinking about was how she had spent HOURS making a house of cards, watched it get ruined, then a new, better one built in less then two minutes.

Jinx: Krystal…get out of my sight!

Krystal: …tsk. You know something, Jinx? You're wound up tighter then a rubber band on a toy prop plane. You don't relax soon, you're going to snap.

Jinx: Would you leave?!

Sighing, Krystal left. She had had enough. There was only one thing to do in this instance…when she had pissed two people off and didn't want to risk anymore. When something like that happened, there was only one thing to do. …well, two things, but she didn't feel like sleeping right now. Now it was time…time…to…WHITTLE! Maybe she'd carve something nice for Jinx. The slow kind, not the instant whittle she could do with her powers. Hmm…what would Jinx like? Maybe…a half cheese wedge, half wolverine creature! Brilliant! It was perfect! …wait…what kind of cheese should it be? She walked toward her room, pondering.

**Training Room**

Red X panted. She had fancied herself a good fighter, but she had no idea what Blackfire was capable of with a staff in her hands. Finally she held up her hands, dropping the staff.

Red X: I surrender. I'm done.

Blackfire: Why so down?

Rolling her eyes, Red X quickly remembered that, due to her mask, nobody could SEE her roll her eyes. So saying, she shrugged instead.

Red X: I sucked, that's why.

Blackfire: Ah…no, no. You did fine. Like I said though, you put too much effort into it. It was just a game.

That didn't help…how badly would she have lost if Blackfire was serious?

Blackfire: So…what do you want to do now?

Red X: I don't know…I think I'm going to call Kn…

Blackfire: N…?

Red X: Nobody. Yeah, I'm going to call nobody.

Blackfire: Why would you tell me that?

Panic set in. Fighting a monster, Red X could handle, but talking about her social life was another story.

Red X: I don't have to tell you anything!

She hit the stealth button on her belt and ran. Blackfire watched the door open and close, shrugging. Picking up the other staff, she went back to her room to put them away.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Technology Sucks"**

**Chapter Two**

**Basement**

Gizmo grumbled. Update the security system she says…like he hadn't thought of doing that. The truth was, he had been working on it for months. It was just a little side project…mostly because Jinx always had him doing something else, the pink haired slave driver. As it stood, he had only a little to go when he started hours ago. Finally he had it all set up. All that was left was to boot it in the main computer and the new security system would be on-line. Wait until they got a load of this one.

**Main Room**

The HIVE gathered around as Gizmo booted the new security system. The screen flashed as the "loading complete" box appeared.

Sonic: So…how do we know if…

A calm female voice came from the computer.

Computer: HIVE Security system on-line. How may I help you?

Krystal: Make me a sandwich!

Computer: As you wish.

To everyone's shock (including Krystal's) robotic arms lowered from the ceiling and got to work making a sandwich. Gizmo smirked.

Mammoth: When did we get arms put up there?

Gizmo: Eh, I got that crap all over the place, Jinx just never let me use them.

Jinx: You kept trying to give wedgies with them.

Red X: We didn't need a butler, Gizmo…

Krystal looked up from her sandwich, crumbs falling out of her mouth as she chewed.

Krystal: Speak for yourself, Red. Ugh! Too much mustard.

Gizmo: Relax. This baby can monitor every entrance, all the windows, every possible way in and out, and everything in between.

Blackfire: …wait, what?

Gizmo: I said don't worry about it, I got it covered.

Blackfire: Yeah, but "every entrance, all the windows, every possible way in and…"

Gizmo: Yeah I…

Blackfire: I'm just saying it was redundant.

Krystal: And it repeats itself. And it makes the same point over and over again. And it…

Blackfire: Krystal!

Krystal: Shutting up.

Jinx opened her mouth to speak.

Krystal: Which is to say that I am no longer talking. I am ceasing all vocal activities. My mouth may move, but no sound will come out. I…

Others: KRYSTAL!

Whimpering, Krystal ducked behind the counter. Ever have one of those days where everybody got pissed off at you just because you were being an unimaginably huge pain in the ass? Krystal sure was. Jinx cleared her throat.

Jinx: As I was saying…

Mammoth: But you didn't start ta…

Jinx stepped hard on Mammoth's foot.

Jinx: AS I WAS SAYING! …are you sure this security system can keep us SAFE? I mean, letting us know somebody is breaking in is great, but can it help us when that happens?

Computer: Naturally, Ms. Jinx. I have full control over all automated defense systems, lock down systems, and electrical systems…which you could override if you so choose, of course.

Scratching her head, Jinx sighed and turned to Gizmo.

Jinx: Well, I admit it. I'm impressed, Gizmo.

Gizmo: And we all know how much that means to me.

Before Jinx could respond to the snippy comment, the alarm went off. There was trouble down in that there city! As they moved out, the cameras focused on them and the computer began to process this event.

**Chubby Cheddars**

Wildebeest huffed in annoyance. All these kids running around, ruining his fun. It was upsetting him. Panthra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Panthra: We should have stayed in Russia. Why did we take that job when we knew Wilde's birthday was coming up?

Red Star shrugged. It was rather bad planning. Nobody knows how it started or why, but the three of them suddenly formed a family unit. Whether they actually believed they were related or it was just something they came up with was unknown. Since none of them showed any signs of prior psychosis, it was assumed it was just an act. They did seem to care about each other like a family…and Wildebeest MAY have believed it, but his intelligence was questionable. In fact, he seemed down right childish. Almost like…he WAS a child…hmm. I mean, he was destroying the whack a mole game.

Red Star: It is nice to see him have fun though, da?

Panthra: That's not the point. Back in Russia, we wouldn't have to deal with…

The door burst open as the HIVE poured in.

Jinx: Play time's over you three!

Panthra: …them.

Mammoth: Hey, you're the bitch that broke my leg last time!

Panthra shrieked and covered Wildebeest's ears.

Panthra: Not in front of the kid!

Red X's jaw dropped and she pointed. Her voice was filled with disbelief.

Red X: THAT'S a kid?!

Panthra: He has a disorder. Now butt out. All we wanted was to celebrate his birthday.

Krystal: Aww! He's a birthday boy!

Krystal teleported over and tickled Wildebeest under his chin.

Krystal: Who's a birthday boy? Who's a birthday boy? You are! Yes you are!

Wildebeest seemed amused by the strange girl, letting out a sound that may have been a laugh.

Red Star: Wildebeest!

Blackfire: Krystal!

Both hung their heads and moved away from each other. Meanies…meanies abound.

Blackfire: Sorry about that. Anyway…no dice. You've utterly trashed the place.

Panthra: He's just playing.

Gizmo: Yeah? We're not.

Jinx: My thoughts exactly. HIVE, together!

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

The fight had gone pretty well. A trip to the med-lab wasn't required for the few nicks, cuts, and bruises they had gotten. A little anti-bacterial spray and a couple of bandages was the most drastic measure taken to fix any wounds. Sonic leaned over the couch where Jinx and Blackfire were resting. His smirk told everyone what he was thinking of asking.

Sonic: Either of you two girls want to kiss my boo-boos and make them better?

The smirk didn't lie. Blackfire smirked back and look up at him. While her smirk didn't tell much, when she raised a charged blackbolt up, that pretty much gave away her next comment.

Blackfire: How about I give you some bigger "boo-boos" instead?

Jinx grabbed Sonic and pulled him down.

Jinx: (whisper) Ten o'clock. My room.

Sonic's eyes widened. Was she serious?! He was just kidding around. Not that he would argue. That said, she shook him roughly.

Jinx: I told you to stop that, damn it!

Wow…man, Jinx had been acting weird lately. Must be THAT time. Oh the horror. Sonic made a note to NOT piss Jinx off for a week or so.

Computer: Ms. Jinx, how can I keep you safe if you go out and hurt yourselves in this manner?

Mammoth: It's our job.

Krystal: And we're masochistic!

The others looked at Krystal, confused. She shrugged.

Krystal: No? Just me?

Blackfire: What?! But…

Krystal: Kidding! I'm kidding.

Time ticked by and soon the HIVE were all in bed. Meanwhile the new security system puzzled over its conundrum. Its job was to keep the HIVE safe. However, it was their job to fight, and inevitably, get injured. …hmm…

**Jinx's Room**

Jinx opened her eyes, sat up, and yawned. She felt rested. Her hand suddenly touched something she wasn't expecting. Yelping, she jumped out of bed and stared. Sonic rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

Sonic: What?

Jinx: What the hell are you doing in my bed?!

Sonic: You told me to, remember?

Had she? …oh…oh yeah, she had. Jinx recalled now. They had been kissing on her bed when she coyly remarked on the fact that he was already wearing his pajamas. Sonic, ever the flirtatious one, asked if he could spend the night. To his shock, she responded in the affirmative. Fortunately, they had simply slept…and it was without a doubt one of the best nights Jinx could remember. Holding her head, she sat down on the edge. Concerned, Sonic sat up and moved over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sonic: You okay?

Jinx: Please leave…I need to think.

Confused, Sonic did as she asked. Jinx shook her head. What possessed her to allow that to happen? She had always been capable of resisting her hormones…almost to the point of pissing Sonic off. So what the hell happened to her last night? Stress must be getting to her. Yes, that was it. Stress. Besides, it's not like she did anything truly regrettable. Nothing of consequence had happened. Satisfied with that, she got dressed and prepared to start her day.

**Main Room**

Jinx whacked her head on the table a few times. Did she say something about no consequences? If so, she was completely mistaken.

Gizmo: So, Sonic…be honest. Is she a screamer?

Sonic: …I'm going to break your leg. I swear, I will.

Somebody had seen Sonic leave her room and had made the assumption. It was a natural one, Jinx had to admit, but damn it…couldn't they just take their word for it?

Blackfire: C'mon, Jinx. Fess up.

Jinx gripped the edge of the table.

Blackfire: Disappointed?

Her teeth clenched. She felt that annoying tick in her right eye start up again. Jinx made a side note to get that looked at.

Blackfire: He fell asleep half way through, didn't he?

Krystal: …wow, I have no idea what's going on.

Red X turned the page of the magazine she was reading. It was a puzzle magazine or something, as she was working on a crossword puzzle.

Red X: Meh. I don't pay attention.

Mammoth: Sonic and Jinx…

Jinx: Slept in the same damn bed! Okay?! That's all we did! Get it through that thick, empty orb you call your skulls! We SLEPT! Got it?!

Blackfire: Denial isn't a river in Egypt.

Jinx's eyes glowed and Blackfire's chair leg snapped, causing her to pitch backward. Blackfire jumped back up, rubbing the back of her head.

Blackfire: Okay…I guess I deserved that.

Jinx: I've had enough. I'm going out.

Sonic: I'll go with you.

Sighing, Jinx shook her head. The last thing she needed was to supply the others with more ammo. It was just friendly ribbing, true, but it wasn't a subject she liked to be teased about.

Jinx: No thanks. I need some time alone.

Sonic looked hurt. Naturally he was ecstatic when Jinx let him sleep in her bed. Now all of the sudden she acted like they had made a big mistake. What had he done wrong? …maybe he didn't cuddle enough…that was a problem. Damn, damn, damn. He should have known better. Jinx got up from the table and walked to the door. She hit the pass code to open it…and it squealed at her. Sighing, she tried again, taking more care to hit the right buttons. Again, it just squealed.

Jinx: Computer, open up.

Computer: I'm afraid I can't do that, Ms. Jinx.

Jinx: Why the hell not?

Computer: You'll get hurt out there.

Jinx: I'll risk it. Open the door.

Instead, the reinforced steel plate for lock down slammed into place. Jinx scowled.

Jinx: Computer, if you're developing a sense of humor, I suggest you delete it. Open the damn door.

Computer: Please return to the main room, Ms. Jinx.

Jinx: You're pissing me off! Open the door!

Annoyed, Jinx cast a spell on the plate. It glowed and suddenly Jinx remembered why it was called lock down. The plate was inscribed with a glyph. Her spell had just activated it. It fired a bolt at her, giving her a mild electrical shock. Falling back, she twitched slightly as the voltage worked its way out. Grumbling, she sat back up. Now her hair was a mess and she still hadn't gotten out. She stomped back into the main room, angry.

Red X: I thought you were leaving.

Jinx: The damn computer won't let me! Gizmo, turn it off!

Grumbling, Gizmo hopped out of his chair and headed for the main computer. Beef up the security, Gizmo. Turn off the security, Gizmo. He's said it before, he'll say it again…well, think it anyway…that woman needs to make up her mind. He typed on the computer.

Computer: I apologize, Mr. Gizmo, but I can't comply.

Gizmo: Say what? Listen you hunk of scrap, I built you! I'm telling you to shut the security system down!

Computer: I can't. You'll get hurt.

Krystal stepped up, patting Gizmo on the head.

Krystal: Don't worry guys. I've seen this before and I know how to handle it.

Gizmo: This I have to see.

Krystal stepped up in front of the computer and popped her neck. With a soft sigh, she held up her hands.

Krystal: Open the shuttle bay doors, Hal.

Computer: I can't do that, Dave.

Krystal: You saw that movie too? Damn!

Turning back to her friends, Krystal shrugged, her usual smile in place.

Krystal: Welp, that's all I got.

Sonic: Ugh. I'll just break a window and we can get out.

Computer: Sorry. I can't allow that.

The lock down completed, sealing the tower.

Computer: Krystal, I'm blocking your ability to teleport. You cannot leave the tower. Please, relax. This will be your safe haven. I'll have food delivered here. Everything will be alright.

Mammoth: …hey…wait a second. I was right!

Jinx: Mammoth, not now…

Mammoth: No, I said this would go wrong and I was right!

Blackfire: He's right. He did say that.

Jinx: Okay! I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Can we focus on getting out now?

Gizmo: The link up to the security system is in the basement. We can cut it off from there.

Krystal: What's it look like?

Gizmo: Large cube, keypad sticking out with a screen on it. You can't miss it.

Computer: You can't go into the basement. I've sealed it.

Krystal: Silly computer, tricks are for Krystal.

Krystal disappeared. The computer flashed as it realized its error. Krystal was blocked from teleporting out of the tower, but she could still teleport WITHIN it. There was no choice. The computer would have to defend itself.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Technology Sucks"**

**Chapter Three**

**Basement**

Krystal reappeared in the darkness and held up her hand. It lit up, allowing her to see. Night vision was her brother's forte, not her own. She had light for that.

Computer: Please return to the main room, Ms. Krystal. I don't wish to start a confrontation.

Krystal: Sorry, I can't hear you.

Computer: You clearly can.

Krystal: Nope, not a word.

Rather then continue this pointless conversation, various weapons and arms came from the walls, floors, and even the ceiling. Krystal's jaw dropped with a SQUAWK! …because that's a funny sound to make when surprised.

Krystal: Oh c'mon! Why the hell did Gizmo BUILD this stuff? I'd kick the crap out of him if he wasn't so damn adorable and squishy.

Krystal started teleporting around the room, avoiding the grabbing arms. It was hard. There was no light down there, limiting her powers. She was still plenty powerful, but with each use, her supply dwindled. All she had to do was get to the cube thingy. Then she could blow it up and be done with it. She had just about reached it when a black light beam fell from above. Krystal cried out and covered her eyes. She tried to run out of it, but the light followed her. Finally she was hit by one of the guns. The blast stunned her and she fell. The arms lowered down and captured her, pulling her through a series of vents and tunnels until…

**Main Room**

Krystal was gently placed on the couch by the robotic arms. With a shout of rage, Blackfire hurled a bolt at the arms as they went back up, destroying them. Gizmo sighed.

Gizmo: That's not going to help.

Blackfire: I don't give a damn! Your stupid program hurt her!

Computer: I did no such thing. She is perfectly unharmed.

It was true, there wasn't a mark on Krystal's body. Jinx sighed. There had to be a way…there HAD to be. The floor!

Jinx: Blackfire, Mammoth…tear the floor off.

Computer: No, don't!

The computer's plea was enough to spur them on. Whatever Jinx had planned, if the computer was afraid of it, it must be good. Their fingers digging into the floor, they ripped up the plating.

Computer: I warn you again…don't go into the basement. Logic suggests that in order to protect you from permanent harm, I will have to cause temporary harm.

Blackfire paused.

Blackfire: …I can't go down there.

Sonic: You wanna watch Krystal?

Blackfire: Yeah. You guys go ahead. Good luck.

The HIVE dove down into the hole.

Computer: They will never make it to the basement. I won't allow it.

**Training Room**

On the way to the basement (crawling through the piping systems) Mammoth got stuck. They would have to get him out later. As fate would have it, the crawl space (what little there was) led through the training room. Unfortunately, the training's floor is designed to move. All of the sudden, the HIVE found themselves actually in the room.

Computer: I warned you. I won't hesitate to harm you if it will protect you from future and more severe harm.

The programs started up and the exit sealed shut. All manner of weaponry started up. The HIVE scattered as they were attacked.

Sonic: This is crazy! How are we going to get out of here? That stupid computer will make us fight until we drop from exhaustion!

Jinx: Gizmo, THINK! How else can we shut this computer down?!

Gizmo thought hard as he used his flight pack to maneuver around the various obstacles that came into his path. The computer would have disengaged all but the primary shut down. Only from the basement could the primary shut down be activated. There had to be something… Red X flipped away from the stun blasts.

Red X: Gizmo, what about a system crash?

Gizmo: How would we cause one?

Red X: Like this!

Pulling out an X-blade, Red X stabbed herself in the palm. Everything immediately froze. It was so quiet, they could hear the blood drip to the floor.

Sonic: Red, have you…!?

Red X: Shh. Computer, did you see that? I hurt myself.

Computer: I…

Red X: I hurt myself and you didn't stop me.

Pulling the blade out, she rolled her sleeve back and ran it along her arm.

Red X: I did it again. How can you prevent me from hurting myself, computer? Strap me down? I could hurt myself straining and eventually I'll get bed sores. Drug me? Still the bed sores. Any place you put me, I can hurt myself. How do you protect me from me?

The computer was silent for a moment.

Computer: My…my job is to…prevent harm.

Jinx: Yet Red X has been harmed.

Computer: Your job is to be harmed.

Gizmo: And only one job can be accomplished. Red X has harmed herself, so…?

The computer shut down. It was faced with a paradox it couldn't deal with. It was impossible to protect someone who didn't wish to be protected, but protecting them was the meaning of its existence. With no purpose, no meaning, it couldn't exist. Logically, it had to shut down. Lock down was undone. Jinx sighed.

Jinx: Good work, Red.

Red X: I must be watching too much Sci-fi. If you'll excuse me, I need to get to the med-lab.

Red X left to bandage her hand.

Jinx: Gizmo…dismantle that thing.

Gizmo: Damn right.

Gizmo left. This left Jinx and Sonic alone in the room. Jinx glanced at Sonic out of the corner of her eye. Sonic opened his mouth.

Sonic: Jinx, I…

Jinx: We need to get Mammoth out of the piping before he has to pee or something.

Jinx quickly departed, leaving Sonic standing there with his mouth open. He sighed and shook his head. Now he was really confused. Didn't she at least want to talk about it?

Sonic: …damn, and I was hoping to do it again tonight too.

Sighing, he trudged out of the room, kicking bits of robots junk along with him.

**Roof: That Night**

Jinx sighed as she stared up at the stars…or at least where they would be if it wasn't so damn cloudy. So far she had managed to avoid talking to Sonic about the night before, but she was only running from the inevitable. It was for that reason that she tensed up when the door opened behind her. If Jinx jumped…could she teleport herself back inside?

Gizmo: Okay, it's all dismantled. Problem solved.

Jinx sighed with relief. It wasn't Sonic.

Jinx: Good.

Silence reigned for a moment. For a time, Jinx thought he had left.

Gizmo: What are you doing anyway?

Jinx: Laying on the roof and staring at the sky.

Gizmo: …I'd expect that answer from Krystal.

Jinx: I'm sure it's an answer she'd love to give.

Gizmo: Seriously, what are you doing? Look at those clouds, it could rain any second.

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: I'm avoiding Sonic.

Gizmo: Wow, he was bad, wasn't he?

Jinx growled and tilted her head back so she could look at him. The fact she was staring at him upside down made the glare lose its impact.

Jinx: What do I have to do to make you get it?! We didn't do anything but sleep!

Gizmo: I'm just kidding! Damn.

More silence.

Jinx: …hey, Gizmo…

Oh great. Gizmo knew what was coming. What was it this time? A gun mounted on the roof? Maybe a new cappuccino machine?

Jinx: …I just want…to apologize.

Gizmo: Huh?

Jinx: I hear you muttering when you walk away, and maybe you're right. Maybe I am getting too wound up. I'm pushing you pretty hard, more so then I do some of the others. I don't mean to be a bitch to you.

Gizmo: …okay, so he wasn't bad after all.

Jinx: …ugh. No, no. He rocked my world. There, I can take a joke. But seriously…I don't want you to think I don't like you. You're as cuddlely as a porcupine in your mannerisms, but you're still my friend.

Gizmo was taken aback. Then again, it wasn't THAT surprising. With Jinx's behavior recently, he wouldn't be surprised if she sprouted a second head that only sang opera. …though he would get a camera and record it if that happened.

Gizmo: …it's okay. I know you don't mean it.

Jinx: …how's things with Pam?

Gizmo: Uh…alright, I guess.

Awkward silence. Man, Jinx didn't realize how rare it was that she talked to Gizmo about something other then working. Finally, however, something happened that took the awkwardness away.

Wonder Girl: There you are! I escaped from jail again! Now…GIVE ME BACK MY LASSO!

Jinx: Oh for crying out…why didn't the alarm go off?!

Gizmo: I dismantled it!

Jinx: I didn't want it ALL dismantled, you boob!

Wonder Girl sweatdropped as the pair continued arguing.

Wonder Girl: …I'll…just come back later.

Confused and rather hurt that she would be ignored, Wonder Girl floated away.

**THE END**

**Author's Note**

Wow, I never thought I'd finish this story. Nobody seemed to like it, so I never posted the ending. Thankfully SOMEBODY reviewed. Thanks, MrSarcastic. …but you realize with a name like that, it's hard to tell if you're complimenting or insulting someone, right?


End file.
